nyarukofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9: I'm Him and He's Me/References
面白い顔 (0:48) The controller and the game system are referencing the 3DO, which also appears in episode 1 at 5:15.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:3DO-FZ1-Console-Set.png (0:55) The depicted dakimakura (抱き枕), or hug pillow, is actually based on a real dakimakura being sold that was first released at Comiket 76 in August of 2009.S4 The illustration for the pillow is also drawn by Koin (狐印), who does the art for the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel. Image for reference: Source of image (not safe for work ads): http://blog.livedoor.jp/geek/archives/51340123.html On a related note, the same dakimakura also appeared in chapter 1 of volume 3 of the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel. In the light novel illustration, however, the dakimakura is drawn such that the other side is facing up. Image for reference (not safe for work): click to view "If I do that, will I be able to crush Mahiro's heart in my fist?" (3:29) This is likely referencing a spell from the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG called "Clutch of Nyogtha", which allows the caster to crush the heart of a target character. Here is a description of the spell from the 5th edition of the "Call of Cthulhu" RPG for reference.S4 "I am Her and She is me" (3:51) The Japanese title is "Boku ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Boku de" (僕があいつであいつが僕で). As mentioned last episode, this is referencing a children's book written by Yamanaka Hisashi (山中恒) called "Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de" (おれがあいつであいつがおれで), which has the same meaning as above. The story is about a boy and a girl who mysteriously switch bodies. (4:21) The armor that Shanta is wearing is based on the Acorn Mail (どんぐりメイル Donguri Meiru) that the Otomo Airuu wear in the "Monster Hunter" game series.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://monhanp2g.seesaa.net/article/89318211.html (4:23) There are two references here: * The white creature is the Twitter profile picture of Aisora Manta (逢空万太), the author of the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel. Screen capture for reference: * The weapon Aisora Manta has equipped is based on the Odyssey (オデッセイ Odessei), a sword and shield type weapon from the "Monster Hunter" game series.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Odyssey (4:23) The sword Yoriko is carrying is based on the Buster Sword (バスターソード Basutaa Soodo) from the "Monster Hunter" game series.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Buster_Sword "Dagomon, dagomon." (4:33) The name Dagomon (ダゴモン) and the appearance of the creature shown on the game box are based on Dagomon (ダゴモン), a Digimon that appears in the anime "Digimon Adventure 02".S4Image for reference: Source of image: http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/dagomon/index.html On a related note, Dagomon itself is based on the Cthulhu Mythos. It first appears in episode 13 of "Digimon Adventure 02" and the episode title is "Dagomon no Yobigoe" (ダゴモンの呼び声), "The Call of Dagomon". This is referencing "Kuturufu no Yobigoe" (クトゥルフの呼び声), "The Call of Cthulhu", a short story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1928. The appearance of Dagomon is based on Cthulhu and its name is based on Dagon, a sea dwelling creature and a servant of Cthulhu in the Mythos.S4 (5:02) The building logo "△I△I" is referencing the Japanese company Marui that uses the logo "OIOI" on its department stores. Sankakui is a reference to Marui, as well. Maru in Japanese means circle, while marui means circular, hence the circles in their logo. Sankaku means triangle, hence the replacement of the circles with triangles and "MARU" with "SANKAKU". In particular, the depicted store is based on the Marui department store in Kokubunji.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://itot2.jp/musako/22 In addition to looking the same, the depicted store has the text 「刻文路駅」 written on it, which can be read as "Kokubunji Eki", or "Kokubunji Station", which is referencing how on the text 「国分寺駅」 (Kokubunji Eki) and "Kokubunji Stn." are written on the actual department store. On a related note, the headquarters of Xebec, the studio that animates "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san", is located in Kokubunji near by this Marui department store.S1 (5:05) The Japanese text reads "Dagomon Adobenchaa" (ダゴモンアドベンチャー), or "Dagomon Adventure". Like the Dagomon parody mentioned above, this is a parody of "Digimon Adventure". The poster itself is a parody of a "Digimon Adventure" promotional artwork.S1 Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.adv-dream.net/images.html "The window, the window shopping!" (5:09) Like in episode 7 at 14:25, this is a reference to "Dagon", a short story written by H. P. Lovecraftand first published in 1919. "The window! The window!" (窓に！窓に！ Mado ni! Mado ni!) are the last words written in this story. (5:34) The blue haired girl, who also appeared in episode 1 at 8:27, is Berutein (ベルテイン) from "Miyama-san chi no Berutein" (深山さんちのベルテイン), "The Miyama Household's Berutein", another light novel written by Aisora Manta. Here is the cover of the first volume for reference: Source of image: http://ga.sbcr.jp/novel/miyama/01.html "I'm wet." (5:51) The Japanese dialogue is "Nureru!" (濡れるッ！). This is referencing the same line said by Busujima Saeko in chapter 17 of volume 4 of the manga "Highschool of the Dead". She also says this line in episode 9 of the anime adaptation. Since this scene's appearance it has become a popular meme. Images for reference: Video for reference: http://youtu.be/EtEjeNXkjfQ?t=2m58s "I don't believe it." (5:57) The Japanese dialogue is "Bucchake ariemasen yo" (ぶっちゃけありえませんよ). This is referencing a line in the lyrics to the song "DANZEN! Futari ha Purikyua" (DANZEN! ふたりはプリキュア), the opening theme song for the anime "Futari wa Pretty Cure". The line goes "Bucchake arienai" (ぶっちゃけありえない), or "Frankly that's impossible!".S1 Video for reference: http://youtu.be/eM_XgIE9NDg?t=16s (6:49) There are two references here: * The sign reads "The 寝具", pronounced as "The Shingu", and means "The Bedding". This is a pun on the pronunciation of the Japanese word 「寝具」 (shingu) and the English word "thing". Thus the sign can read as "The Thing", which is a reference to Elder Things, a species of creature in the Cthulhu Mythos. Also, the creature that appears on the sign is an Elder Thing.S4 "They represented some ridged, barrel-shaped object with thin horizontal arms radiating spoke-like from a central ring, and with vertical knobs or bulbs projecting from the head and base of the barrel. Each of these knobs was the hub of a system of five long, flat, triangularly tapering arms arranged around it like the arms of a starfish"S7 Also, "In furrows between ridges are curious growths. Combs or wings that fold up and spread out like fans."S8 * This is also referencing "The Thing", a science fiction horror film directed by John Carpenter and released in 1982. "The Thing" is about a parasitic alien that infiltrates an Antarctic research station. This is actually a similarity to the Elder Things since fossils of the Elder Things are found in the Antarctic in "At the Mountains of Madness", a short story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1936. On a related note, the sign itself resembles the movie poster for "The Thing" in terms of the color scheme and shining effect. Image for reference: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:ThingPoster.jpg "Fall, you flies!" (8:14) The Japanese dialogue is "Ochiro! Katonbo!" (落ちろ！蚊トンボ！). This is referencing the same line said by Paptimus Scirocco in episode 11 of "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam", an anime that aired from 1985 to 1986.S1 On a related note, the voice actor who voices Nodens, Shimada Bin, also voices Paptimus.S2 (8:23) There are two references here, both repeats from episode 1 at 3:20. * The small red logo on Nyaruko's phone is referencing the manga "Azumanga Daioh". Images for reference: * The text within the logo reads "Ia Ia!" (いあいあ！). While the big 「あ」 is referencing "Azumanga Daioh", the phrase "Ia! Ia!" is a common chant from the Cthulhu Mythos which means "Yes! Yes!". A well known example is "Ia! Ia! Cthulhu fhtagn!", a chant worshiping Cthulhu which means "Yes! Yes! Cthulhu dreams!". "Allow me to explain." (8:35) The Japanese dialogue is "Setsumei shiyou" (説明しよう). This is referencing "Yatterman" (ヤッターマン Yattaaman), an anime that aired from 1977 to 1979. During the show, occasionally the narrator, or sometimes Boyakkii, another character in the show, will say "Setsumei shiyou" (説明しよう), or "Allow me to explain", and interrupt the episode to explain something to the viewer about the current situation. This also occurs in the remake of "Yatterman" which aired from 2008 to 2009.S3 "There is a realm of the subconscious deeper than dreams, where all Earthings are connected. That is the Dreamland." (8:37) First mentioned in episode 3, the Dreamland is a fictional location in the Cthulhu Mythos that humans can enter when they fall asleep. The Dreamland is a shared reality, called "the world of all men's visions".S9 Background music (9:37) The song that plays at this time is "Watashi Majikaru" (わたし・魔ジカル), or "I'm Magical", a song sung by Kouda Mariko and Hisakawa Aya, the voice actors of Luhi and Yoriko respectively.S3 The song was released on the "Jashin Kyoku Tachi" (邪神曲たち) CD. "It is my mission... to free those drawn here by gravity... I mean, by Earth's entertainment!" (9:40) The Japanese dialogue is "Watashi no shimei ha juuryoku ni... motoi, chikyuu no entame ni tamashii wo hikareta hitobito no kaihou suru koto da" (私の使命は重力に・・・もとい、地球のエンタメに魂を引かれた人々の解放することだ). This is referencing a line said by Paptimus Scirocco in episode 21 of "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam".S1,S2 His original line goes, 「私の使命は、重力に魂を引かれた人々を解放することだと思っている」 "Watashi no shimei ha, juuryoku ni tamashii wo hikareta hitobito wo kaihou suru koto da to omotteiru." "I believe it is my mission to free people whose souls are being pulled by gravity." Again, this is referencing how the voice actor who voices Nodens, Shimada Bin, also voices Paptimus. "Magical girl, Luhy Hiver! Gorgeously, I have arrived! Leave the Earth's future in Luhy's hands." (10:04) There are three references here: * The Japanese dialogue is "Mahou Shoujo Iiberu Ruuhii, karei ni debyuu! Chikyuu no mirai ha Ruuhii ni, omakase!" (魔法少女イーベルルーヒー、華麗にデビュー！地球の未来はルーヒーに、お任せ！). This is referencing a line said by Ruie Ruru (流家ルル) in "Makai Shoujo Ruruie Ruru" (魔海少女ルルイエ・ルル), a Cthulhu Mythos inspired light novel series written by Hazawa Kouichi (羽沢向一) and first published in 2010 by Atomikku Bunko (あとみっく文庫). Her line goes, 「魔法の天使ルルイエ・ルル、華麗に浮上（デビュー）！地球の未来はルルにおまかせよっ」 "Mahou no tenshi Ruruie Ruru, karei ni debyuu! Chikyuu no mirai ha Ruru ni omakase yo!" "Magical Angel Ruruie Ruru has gorgeously arrived! Leave the Earth's future in Ruru's hands!" She says this when she appears out of a column of water.S4 * Luhy calls herself "Hiver Luhy" (イーベル・ルーヒー Iiberu Ruuhii). The name "Hiver" is referencing Tekkaman Hiver (テッカマンイーベル Tekkaman Iiberu), the Tekkaman form of Yumi Francois. Yumi is the main character of "Uchuu no Kishi Tekkaman Bureedo Tsuu" (宇宙の騎士テッカマンブレードII), localized as Tekkaman Blade II, an anime released from 1994 to 1995. The connection is that the person who voices Luhy, Kouda Mariko, also voices Yumi. * Luhy's outfit is the same as the one she wears on the cover of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san GX ~Feitaru Atorakushon~" (這いよれ!ニャル子さんGX ~フェイタルアトラクション~), a "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" drama CD released in 2011.S4 Image for reference: Source of image: http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B004TPZPC0 "Sparkle." (10:13) The Japanese dialogue is "Kira!" (キラッ！). This is an onomatopoeia for something sparkling or glittering. It is also famously said aloud by Ranka Lee in episode 12 of "Macross Frontier" while singing "Seikan Hikou" (星間飛行), or "Interstellar Flight".S2 Video for reference: http://youtu.be/aAWUue_Cf9g?t=1m9s On a related note, the pose that Luhy is doing is a fairly common pose in anime and games. Its exact origin is unclear, but some well known examples include: Sailor Moon from "Sailor Moon". Sailor Moon's Make Up pose from the 1992 anime adaptation: Asamiya Athena from "The King of Fighters" game series. Official art from "The King of Fighters '96": Source of image: http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Athena96.jpg A more recent usage of this pose was in the anime "Star Driver", which aired in 2010. In the show, members of the Glittering Star Crux Brigade (綺羅星十字団 Kiraboshi Juuji Dan) make this pose and say the phrase "Kiraboshi" (綺羅星), or "Glittering star", when greeting one another. Image for reference: "Well, there you have it. Sorry, kids." (10:32) The Japanese dialogue is "Sou iu koto da. Sumanai, kodomo-tachi" (そういう事だ。すまない、子供達). This is referencing a line said by Paptimus Scirocco in episode 46 of "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam".S2His original line goes, "Sou iu koto da. Sumanai, Jamitofu" (そういうことだ。すまない、ジャミトフ), or "That's how it is. I'm sorry, Jamitov". Nodens' pointing pose is referencing how Scirocco is pointing a gun at Jamitov when he says this line. Again, this is referencing how the voice actor who voices Nodens, Shimada Bin, also voices Paptimus. "Staff! Staff!" (10:36) The Japanese dialogue is "Sutafuuu, sutafuuu" (スタッフゥー、スタッフゥー). This is referencing the same line said by the Japanese comedian Kino Eikou (狩野英孝) as one of his trademark gags.S2 "She must have gone to some temple and changed her job from takoyaki vendor to magical girl." (10:45) This is referencing the Temple of Dharma (ダーマ神殿 Daama Shinden), a recurring location in the "Dragon Quest" game series. It first appeared in "Dragon Quest III", localized as "Dragon Warrior III". Visiting the temple allows the player to change the classes of his characters, excluding the hero character.S1 (11:00) Nyaruko's "Jashin Reedaa" (邪神レーダー), or "False God Radar", that first appeared in episode 2 at 6:37. This is referencing Kitarou from the manga "GeGeGe no Kitarou" who has hair that can serve as an antenna for detecting spirit activity. Interestingly, Nyaruko's radar reacted to Yithka who is of the Great Race of Yith. The Yithians, are not False Gods (邪神 Jashin), but simply a race of creature in the Cthulhu Mythos. However, it isn't explicitly stated what her radar reacts to. On page 186 of volume 1 of the light novel, Mahiro comments that it didn't react when the Nightgaunt appeared. It is perhaps like Mahiro says in episode 2, "Tsugou no ii toki ni shika hannou shiteinai yo na, sore" (都合のいい時にしか反応していないよな、それ), or "That thing only works when you want it to". "I am of the Great Race of Yith!" (11:10) There are two references here: * The Great Race of Yith is a race of creature in the Cthulhu Mythos that migrated to Earth from their home planet of Yith and first appeared in "The Shadow Out of Time", a story written by H. P. Lovecraft and first published in 1936. * The Japanese dialogue is "Watashi ha iisu no idai naru shuzoku. Chikyuu ha nerawarete iru desu yo!" (私はイースの偉大なる種族。地球は狙われているですョ！). This is referencing a line said by Eiji Asuka from "Aoki Ryuusei SPT Reizunaa" (蒼き流星SPTレイズナー), or "Blue Comet SPT Layzner", an anime that aired from 1985 to 1986. His line goes "Boku no na ha Eiji, chikyuu ha nerawarete iru!" (僕の名はエイジ、地球は狙われている！), or "My name is Eiji, the Earth is being targetted!".S1 (12:02) There are two references here: * The rabbit drawn on the notepad was drawn by Tamao's voice actor, Ootsubo Yuka.S3 She drew it on March 3, 2012 during the first "Nico Nyaru" (ニコニャル), a series of nicovideo live sessions promoting the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" anime. Image for reference: Video for reference (nicovideo requires an account to view): http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17339671 * The creature in Tamao's hair is of the Great Race of Yith. "They seemed to be enormous iridescent cones, about ten feet high and ten feet wide at the base, and made up of some ridgy, scaly, semi-elastic matter. From their apexes projected four flexible, cylindrical members, each a foot thick, and of a ridgy substance like that of the cones themselves. These members were sometimes contracted almost to nothing, and sometimes extended to any distance up to about ten feet. Terminating two of them were enormous claws or nippers. At the end of a third were four red, trumpet-like appendages. The fourth terminated in an irregular yellowish globe some two feet in diameter and having three great dark eyes ranged along its central circumference. Surmounting this head were four slender grey stalks bearing flower-like appendages, whilst from its nether side dangled eight greenish antennae or tentacles. The great base of the central cone was fringed with a rubbery, grey substance which moved the whole entity through expansion and contraction."S6 The cover of the June 1936 issue of "Astounding Stories", the magazine in which Lovecraft first published "The Shadow Out of Time", has an illustration of the Great Race of Yith: Source of image: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:ShadowOutOfTime.jpg "This is Yithka. She came to our time by projecting her mind from another timeplane. She said she's borrowing Tamao's body, or something." (12:16) As mentioned above, Yithka (イス香 Isuka) is of the Great Race of Yith. The Yithians are mental time travelers. "This, they indicated, was the greatest race of all; because it alone had conquered the secret of time. It had learned all things that ever were known or ever would be known on the earth, through the power of its keener minds to project themselves into the past and future, even through gulfs of millions of years, and study the lore of every age."S6 The way in which a Yithian travels through time is by swapping its mind with the mind of creature in the time they wish to investigate. "With suitable mechanical aid a mind would project itself forward in time, feeling its dim, extra-sensory way till it approached the desired period. Then, after preliminary trials, it would seize on the best discoverable representative of the highest of that period’s life-forms; entering the organism’s brain and setting up therein its own vibrations while the displaced mind would strike back to the period of the displacer, remaining in the latter’s body till a reverse process was set up. The projected mind, in the body of the organism of the future, would then pose as a member of the race whose outward form it wore; learning as quickly as possible all that could be learned of the chosen age and its massed information and techniques."S6 The way in which Yithka has taken control over Tamao's body appears to be the same as how Yithians take control over bodies in H. P. Lovecraft's story, "The Shadow out of Time". "I'm the clumsy captain of a hot blooded dodgeball club." (12:39) There are two references here: * The Japanese dialogue is "Watashi nekketsu dojjibooru bu shushou no dojikko desu yo" (ワタシ熱血ドッジボール部主将のドジっ子ですョ). This is referencing the game "Nekketsu Koukou Dojjibooru Bu" (熱血高校ドッジボール部), or "Hot Blooded High School Dodgeball Club", localized as "Super Dodge Ball". The background image of the cast playing dodgeball is also based on the game.S1Image for reference: Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ka0mPQZx12w * Yithka's speaking habit of ending her sentences with a small "yo" (ョ), is referencing the same habit of Matsukura Ai (松倉藍) from the visual novel "Hateshinaku Aoi, Kono Sora no Shita de..." (果てしなく青い、この空の下で…。), or "Beneath This Eternally Blue Sky...", released by TOPCAT in 2000. Ai will often add a small "yo" (ょ) to the ends of words during her dialogue. However, the decisive connection between Yithka and Ai is that Ai is also a character whose body is possessed by an alien being. In addition, only while Ai is possessed does she have this speaking habit, just like how only Yithka has this habit, not Tamao. Furthermore, the name of the being that possesses Ai is Yzz=HwTrrra (イズ＝ホゥトリャ Izu=Houtorya), which is similar to "Iisu" (イース), the Japanese spelling of "Yith". To note, Yzz=HwTrrra is not a being from the Cthulhu Mythos and "Hateshinaku Aoi, Kono Sora no Shita de..." does not use any explicit Cthulhu Mythos terminology. However, like with Yzz=HwTrrra, there are various Cthulhu Mythos inspired elements in the game. Also, the scenario writer of the game, Takatori Hyouma (鷹取兵馬), mentions in the official guide book for the game, 「その中の作品の一つが、昔自分が読んだことのあるラヴクラフトの小説の展開に似ていて、あ、これはいいかも。と閃きました。」 One of the works I read a long time ago had developments similar to that of Lovecraft's novels, and I thought, "Ah, this might be good", and was hit by inspiration. Scan provided by servitors for reference. Here is an example of Ai's dialogue with her signature "yo": In addition, Yithka's speaking habit is originally present in the "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san" light novel, starting with when she first appears in chapter 1 of volume 3.S5 Many thanks to servitors for explaining this very hard to notice reference. "Of montrous course I can" (12:50) The Japanese dialogue is "Kaijuu mochi no ron desu yo" (怪獣モチのロンですョ). This is a pun combining the Japanese phrase "Mochiron desu" (もちろんです), which means "of course", and "Kaijuu Mochiron" (怪獣モチロン), the name of a monster that appeared in episode 39 of "Ultraman Taro".S1 (12:52) The camera-looking gun that Yithka uses is referencing how in combat the Yithians used "camera-like weapons which produced tremendous electrical effects".S6 "I'll never forgive you! Never!" (13:05) The Japanese dialogue is "Zettai ni yurusanai! Zettai ni da!" (絶対に許さない！絶対にだ！). This line is popular line used on Japanese message boards to attack posters who have improper conduct or make mistakes. However, most of the time the line isn't meant to be taken seriously.S1 "The Great Race of Yith lives to acquire knowledge. We'd sprout tentacles from our throats to get our hands on the entertainment produced in this period of Earth's history." (13:09) In the Cthulhu Mythos, Yithians are a very intelligent race and have a great thirst for knowledge. After learning all that they wish to learn from a given era, they return to their bodies and record their findings. "In its vast libraries were volumes of texts and pictures holding the whole of earth's annals—histories and descriptions of every species that had ever been or that ever would be, with full records of their arts, their achievements, their languages, and their psychologies. With this aeon-embracing knowledge, the Great Race chose from every era and life-form such thoughts, arts, and processes as might suit its own nature and situation."S6 (13:21) The creature that appears as a reflection in the glass is a Yithian with only its head and one claw visible. "Well, now that I have finished my explanation like any expository character, time for me to exit, stage left!" (14:21) The Japanese dialogue is, 「それでは私は説明が終わった解説キャラのようにオイトマンするですョ」 "Sore de ha watashi ha setsumei ga owatta kaisetsu kyara no you ni oitoman suru desu yo" This more literally translates to, "Well then, like an expository character who has finished their explanation, I will now oitoman." The term "oitoman" (オイトマン) is a catch phrase said by Kurama Kiddo TenguTengu (クラマ・キッド・テングテング) in "The MOMOTAROH", a manga series written by Niwano Makoto (にわのまこと)and published from 1987 to 1989. Image for reference: In addition, as can be seen in the above image, "oitoman" (オイトマン) is a parody of "Eitoman" (エイトマン), "8 Man". 8 Man is a super hero android from "Eitoman" (8マン), "8 Man", a manga written by Hirai Kazumasa (平井和正) and published from 1963 to 1966.S2 "You should learn some delicacy." (15:26) The Japanese dialogue is "Onna no ko nan desu kara, mou chotto derikashii to iu mono wo" (女の子なんですから、もうちょっとデリカシーというものを). The word "derikashii" (デリカシー), delicacy, is often used by the character Takanashi Miu from the light novel "Papa no Iu Koto wo Kikinasai". On a related note, the voice actor who voices Mahiro, Kitamura Eri, also voices Miu in the anime adaptation of "Papa no Iu Koto wo Kikinasai".S1 Background music (15:58) The song that plays at this time is referencing "Taboo" (タブー Tabuu), a song played in a collection of skits performed by Japanese comedian Katou Cha (加藤茶) of "The Drifters" (ザ・ドリフターズ Za Dorifutaazu), a Japanese comedy group. The song also plays in episode 3 at 16:48. For a more detailed explanation, please check the explanation on the episode 3 post. (16:55) The rainbow colored effect surrounding Nyaruko is referencing the same effect used in the game "Duel Love", released in 2008. The story of the game concerns a female protagonist who becomes friends with the male members of her high school's boxing club. There are various mini games in which the player takes care of a guy's body, such as treating post-fight scrapes and bruises or giving him a backrub. While playing one of these games, the guy's condition is indicated by his facial expression and the background's appearance. When the guy's condition is at the highest level, "Heven Joutai" (ヘヴン状態), or "Heaven Condition", the background turns rainbow colored.S1 Image of the various statuses for reference: Source of image: http://jin115.com/archives/51231925.html Video for reference: http://youtu.be/z3YxRG-52T4?t=1m16s "Boys really are great." (17:19) The Japanese dialogue is "Iyaa, otokonoko tte hontou ni ii mono desu ne" (いやぁ、男の子って本当にいいものですね). This is referencing the Japanese film critic Mizuno Haruo (水野晴郎) who once said, "Iyaa, eiga tte hontou ni ii mon desu ne" (いやぁ、映画って本当にいいもんですね), or "Ahh, movies really are great".S2 "I will allow you to have this piece of paper." (19:26) The Japanese dialogue is "Kono kami wo shoyuu suru kenri wo yarou" (この紙を所有する権利をやろう). This more literally translates to "I will give you the right to own this paper". This is referencing a popular Japanese net phrase "Houbi toshite opuuna wo kau kenri wo yarou" (褒美としてオプーナを買う権利をやろう), or "As a reward I will give you the right to buy Opoona". This phrase is typically accomanpied by Yaruopuuna (やるオプーナ), an ASCII art character created on the Japanese message board 2channel. "Opoona" (オプーナ opuuna) is a game for the Nintendo Wii that was published by Koei in 2007. The appearance of Yaruopuuna is based on that of another ASCII art character created on 2ch, Yaruo (やる夫), and the main character of "Opuuna", Opuuna.S2 Here is a typical image of Yaruopuuna and the accompanying line for reference: "Then I, Yasaka Mahiro, command you!" (19:53) There are three references here: * The Japanese dialogue is "Deha, Yasaka Mahiro ga Kuuko ni meijiru! (では、八坂真尋がクー子に命じる！). This is referencing a line said by Lelouch Lamperouge in the anime "Code Geass". His line goes, "Ruruushu Vi Buritania ga meijiru" (ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニアが命じる), or "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you!". * The flashing effect on Mahiro's left eye is referencing Lelouch's special ability to cast a magic spell from his left eye, Geass, that forces those who see it to obey Lelouch's command.S1 * Mahiro's pointing pose is also mimicking that of Lelouch when he issues commands. Images for reference: (20:00), "Yes, your highness." (20:02) Cthuko's posing, bowing on one knee with one arm across the chest, and dialogue are both used when addressing royalty in "Code Geass". Image for reference: "You don't have to be so scared that you'll be stabbed with a fork. Relax, Nyarlko." (20:47) The Japanese dialogue is "Fooku wo sasareru gurai kowagaranakute mo ii ja nai ka. Anshin shiro yo, Nyaruko" (フォークを刺されるぐらい怖がらなくてもいいじゃないか。安心しろよ、ニャル子). This is referencing a line in chapter 252 of volume 27 in "Stardust Crusaders", the third story arc of "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure", a manga series written by Araki Hirohiko and originally published from 1987 and is currently ongoing. Kakyouin Noriaki remembers the time he first met Dio Brando and what Dio said to him at that time.S2 Dio's line goes, 『ゲロを吐くぐらいこわがらなくてもいいじゃあないか・・・安心しろ・・・安心しろよ・・・花京院』 "Gero wo haku gurai kowagaranakute mo ii jaa nai ka... Anshin shiro... Anshin shiro yo... Kakyouin" "You don't have to be so scared of me that you'll throw up... Relax... Relax... Kakyouin" Image for reference: (23:41) The Japanese dialogue is "Sonna otona, shuusei shite yaru!" (そんな大人、修正してやる！), or "I'll correct that kind of adult!". This is referencing the same line said by Kamille Bidan to Quattro Bajeena in episode 13 of "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam".S1 Video for reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3w6uyU3t_oQ (23:42) The Japanese dialogue is "Kono zokubutsu ga!" (この俗物が！), or "This vulgar person!". This is referencing the same line said by Haman Karn in "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam".S1 In general, "zokubutsu" (俗物), or "vulgar person", is a term Haman often uses. (23:41) The Japanese dialogue is "Nerai utsu ze!" (狙い撃つぜ！), or "I'll aim and shoot!". This is the catch phrase of Neil Dylandy, also known as Lockon Stratos, in "Mobile Suit Gundam 00", an anime that aired from 2007 to 2008.S1 Video for reference: http://youtu.be/Dmp7MyTllBA?t=55s (23:51) The Japanese dialogue is "Pairudaa" (パイルダー). What Nyaruko was going to say before Mahiro interrupts is "Pairudaa On!" (パイルダー・オン), or "Pilder On!". This is a catch phrase used in the anime "Mazinger Z".S1 "I was stupid... so stupid!" (23:52) The Japanese dialogue is "Atashi tte, honto baka!" (あたしって、ほんとバカ！). This is referencing the same line said by Miki Sayaka in episode 8 of "Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika" (魔法少女まどかマギカ), or "Magical Girl Madoka Magika".S1 This line is also the title of episode 8 of "Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika".S3 On a related note, the voice actor who voices Mahiro, Kitamura Eri, also voices Sayaka. Category:Anime Category:References